KIRA's Kingdom
by The Bone Snatcher
Summary: 10 years since the reign of KIRA. 10 years since the death of Light Yagami. 10 years to long for Kaori Sakamoto's tastes. With her death note in hand she will clean up not just Japan, but the WORLD of its criminals with the aid of the new Second KIRA, SK.


_This is based off of a role play being done by a friend and I with a few other people. This takes place exactly 10 years after Light Yagami's death so it is heavily OC (original character) based. If OC's are a problem for you then this probably isn't the story for you :P_

* * *

><p><strong>The human whose name is written in this note shall die.<strong>

On November 5th L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective died suddenly of a heart attack along with his assistant Watari, or what some may have known him better as, Quillsh Wammy. Both were the assumed victims of KIRA.

Years later on January 28th, Light Yagami, whom by this time was more widely known as KIRA, was shot and subsequently died of a heart attack inflicted for what many believe as reasons unknown. Some not fully aware of the heart attack, some not even of Light's position as KIRA.

Back then he strived to create a new world, one free of criminals, one in which he would reign over it as its new God.

Ten years have passed since that day. Ten years since KIRA grew quiet.

Ten years far too long for some. Some not even from our own world...

**January 15th – Ten years after Light Yagami's death**

It was quite on the low lit streets. It'd just been another boring day as Kaori Sakamoto walked her street, her black hair falling just past her shoulders. She couldn't help but notice yet ANOTHER sign had been plastered on one of the street lamps again. She quietly sighed to herself and read it aloud, her dark brown almost black eyes scanning the paper to its fullest.

"Beware Serial Killer has been sighted in this area." She read. It was sickening. "If KIRA were still around... Stuff like this wouldn't happen." No sooner had the words left Kaori's lips than out of nowhere something fell behind her. Slowly she turned to find nothing but a black notebook, lying open on the ground. Closing it with her foot, she read the cover. "Death Note" Kaori made a face and picked it up.

"Huh? Death Note?" She questioned. Then she opened it up. "How it works..."

She read all the rules and slightly laughed... It seemed like some kids idea of a prank but she took it home with her just the same. The apartment in which she lived lie dormant and dark. Flicking the switch she turned on the light and gave it life. As per the usual routine her cat Arthur ran up to her and rubbed on her legs.

"Good Evening, Sir Arthur." She joked. "You must be hungry." Glancing around for a moment she took notice of something missing or, someONE. "Where is Remu anyway?" After feeding her cat, she found a note on the counter from her little sister.

_-Kaori,_

_Because I know you forgot... I'll be at a friend's house overnight... So don't get all worried or anything..._

_Remu_

_P.S. And since I KNOW you would starve without me... Your dinner is in the oven. Try not to burn it when you warm it up._

Kaori giggled a bit and looked in the oven at the dinner Remu'd left her. "That girl..."

Pulling it out and plopping it onto a plate and making herself a quick tea she turned around and looked to her bag... The Death Note was peeking out a little bit. Instead of grabbing it for now, she ignored it and ate her dinner. After, she took her tea into the living room and sat down on the couch. The Death Note was still there in her purse seemingly taunting her. Gradually she moved and pulled it from her bag and began reading it once more. "This is crazy... Unless... Maybe the Savior KIRA had found something like this?"

Laughing at her craziness, Kaori dismissed the thought and went to bed. The next morning when she woke up, she couldn't help but notice something big and black looming in the corner of her room. _The Serial Killer!_ Was her immediate thought. But as her eyes cleared, she found something far more gruesome.

A pale skinned creature with bulging eyes and a crooked smile baring its jagged yellow teeth that seemed could rip through her, body and soul, in an instant gleamed in the morning sun. His attire was black, his shirt seemed sewn to his body and his arms and legs were of abnormal lengths. No... This was not serial killer. He was a monster. Looking back at his face, his raven black hair stood on end, and a piercing in his left ear drew her attention. It was a silver heart that dangled and glistened lightly.

Finally taking in the scene in full Kaori nearly jumped out of her skin but, somehow kept her composure. Maybe her soul had already left her body? Who could tell.

"So, you have the Death Note right?" He moaned. "Well Speak up!" He stated when Kaori failed to reply.

"That's not real... is it?" She said quietly.

He laughed. "As real as I am. Haven't you even tried it out yet?"

"No... I haven't had enough time... not like I would..." She stated, giving excuses.

"I'll be back once you have... I'm sure you'll be full of questions then..." He laughed and disappeared.

"What the Hell?" She thought loudly. She had just stumbled on that book yesterday. And WHY would she want to try it out? Unless... She could continue KIRA's work.

Slapping the sides of her face she stood up abruptly and shook such thoughts from her head. She was overworked she decided. Yep, that was just a hallucination and the book was just some kids prank. They probably threw it at her to see if she'd pick it up. "I must look pathetic." She mumbled. Yet speaking of work... SHE HAD TO GET UP!

Bolting out into the kitchen she motored through her morning routine. Arthur meowed loudly in the kitchen and she fed him his breakfast. Afterwards she brushed her teeth, hopped in the shower and got ready for work and by the time eight o'clock rolled around was out the door as usual. "Ah..." She sighed. "Another mundane day in paradise." She spoke sarcastically walking to work.

When she arrived she couldn't help but overhear the other women in the break room discussing the morning news.

"It's crazy! He obviously killed them! The proof was irrefutable... yet because he had such a smooth lawyer he's getting off!" One shouted.

Kaori took an immediate interest in their conversation. _He wouldn't get off if KIRA were still around..._ She found myself thinking once more.

"Yes it's true... but in this world it seems the only thing that truly matters is MONEY." The other sighed. "There were rumours of a payoff... apparently the guy was loaded... how else could he afford a lawyer like that?"

"It's sickening... if KIRA were..." The first began.

"SHHHH! Don't talk like that... KIRA is long gone... what will people think if you supported someone like that?" The other quickly silenced her. "I mean... it's one thing when you're a teenager, but we're adults now..." She continued to lecture.

Kaori walked to her desk after that. It was true though. KIRA had been on the path of creating a world of good. Yet the police wouldn't rest until they ended that dream. Even though it wasn't ACTUALLY the police. It was all still shrouded in mystery just WHY KIRA disappeared, but deep down Kaori was sure it was some secret branch of the police. Why else would he stop in the middle like that? When he was so close...

"Whatever. None of my concern." She disregarded it all getting to work. As she unpacked her briefcase she came across the familiar black notebook. The "Death Note". She contemplated throwing it out for a moment yet for some odd reason she merely closed her briefcase and left it there. She pushed it aside and promptly got to work.

The time flew by and soon Kaori's watch chimed, it was almost lunch break. She got ready to go when the same women from before came screeching into the room. They ran to the Television and flipped it on. It was a live report of the release of some man. He was standing in front of a courthouse surrounded by the press.

"Natsuhiko Takamura is on his way out of the County Courthouse a free man today, following a long and intense court case." The reporter chimed. She then swarmed the man herself. "Mr. Takamura! Do you feel that Justice has been served here today?"

The man smiled maliciously. Just LOOKING at him you could see he was guilty. The smug expression plastered all over his face."That's right. The best kind of justice..." He answered happily.

"Chh... Best kind of justice... you don't KNOW justice..." Kaori muttered to herself. She found herself subconsciously reaching for her briefcase, pulling the Death Note out and reading the words on the inside cover once again. She figured it was mainly wishful thinking.

-The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.

-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

-If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

-After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 5 minutes and 40 seconds.

"This is SOME elaborate prank those kids pulled. Like they thought every little detail out..." She muttered quietly.

On a whim, she grabbed a pen and put it to the paper. On the off chance that this thing DID work she'd have to make the cause of death something good. A heart attack is TOO common, not to mention she wouldn't have any proof. But, then again this IS JUST A PRANK so couldn't hurt to get a little creative. "It's not like it'll work anyway..." She muttered. Then she wrote;

-Natsuhiko Takamura-takes reporter hostage but is suddenly thrown into a frenzy. Blood streams from his eyes, nose and mouth, and he dies from a sudden and intense brain hemorrhage.-

Satisfied with her decision Kaori put her pen down, her watch chiming 12:00pm, and watched the TV as that criminal continually flaunted his win, speaking of the truest forms of justice. She could almost SEE the blood on his hands. Nothing was happening though. Impatiently she closed the book and put it away. "I knew it was a prank... but I almost wish it wasn't..." She sighed checking her watch.

Five minutes after now. She had to get going. Quietly Kaori picked up her stuff and prepared to leave when suddenly the girls started squealing in front of the Television.

"OMG! LOOK! Sakamoto-san!" They called out, halting her. She jerked her head up to look at the scene on the TV that was causing such a commotion in the office.

Takamura had a hold of the Reporter and was dragging her up the stairs in a crazy fit. Then out of nowhere blood began to stream down his face. First from his eyes, then his nose and he coughed blood... Bright red, crimson blood. The life of a human body. He fell to the ground, leaving the reporter hysterical and the press swarming wildly like a swarm of bees.

"Oh my gosh! He's... dead!" The Woman shouted. Soon after the police intervened and shortly after that, the broadcast was cut off.

Kaori sat down in my chair hard. _It was me... the book wasn't a prank... I wasn't hallucinating this morning... THE MONSTER WAS REAL!_ She thought to herself. The realization was hard to grasp and while she didn't want to believe it, those results were irrefutable. That was TOO RANDOM to ever happen because she wanted it to.

"He just died on TV! What do you think happened? That was so ODD!" One of the women chimed. "Sakamoto-san...what do you think?"

"Uh, that was really scary!" She feigned. She had to keep her composure and act normal at ALL COSTS. "All that blood! I hate blood!"

"I know!" They agreed. "Scary!"

"Even though he deserved it..." She heard the other woman mumble.

"I think I'm going home for the rest of the day... I'm not feeling well..." Kaori suddenly stated. "I'll see you guys later."

After getting permission to leave, she went straight home. Arthur rubbed at her legs but Kaori was completely oblivious. She had just killed a man! It was HER doing. So it was true._ KIRA MUST HAVE HAD THIS POWER!_ She thought. That's when it hit her. If that's true and it fell into her hands then... She was MEANT to continue his work! To right the wrongs and build his world of peace! She would do it with her own two hands, and she wasn't about to let ANYONE stop her. She wouldn't be caught.

**Across town**

A man sat in his living room, flicking through the channels of his television out of sheer boredom. His short black hair settled messily around his head contrasting drastically with the bright red spilling up from the back and across the top of his head to the front. Finally he stopped on a news station, let his hand fall to his side and watched, his green and almost black eyes glued to the screen.

On the screen a criminal is being lead out of the court house not but five blocks from his apartment.

"Filthy beast..." He muttered. He watched with anger as this man, no this CREATURE in human form walked out of the court house a free man. "People like that should be dealt with properly..."

He was about to change the channel when suddenly a commotion started and the man grabbed a reporter in a mad frenzy. He seemed hysterical, backing up the stairs to the court house practically DRAGGING the woman with him. "Well, seems he's not as innocent as one might have thought..."

No sooner had those words left the man's mouth did the criminal suddenly start to bleed profusely. First from his eyes, then his nose and mouth and even his ears until finally. He collapsed leaving the reporter hysterical. It looked like he suffered an intense brain hemorrhage, but from what?

"What th..." The man on the couch started, but he was to stunned to speak. He sat upright on the edge of his seat and stared intently at the screen as the reporters scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off and the police made their appearance. It wasn't long after the police showed up that the broadcast was cut short. The man dropped his remote onto the floor and just sat there staring at the white noise now on his screen in awe.

"That... man..." He couldn't even finish his sentence before falling off his couch to his knees and shuffling over to the TV set and flipping through the channels trying to find another crew that might still be broadcasting this. "Come on, come on, COME ON!"

Angrily the man smacked the power button on the television, turning it off with a load bang. Quickly and without hesitation he sprang up, grabbed his shoes and bolted out the down and down to the court house to witness the scene for himself.

"That was no ordinary brain hemorrhage..." He panted as he ran. By the time he finally reached the court house and squeezed his way through the crowed to the front of the line the cops were already covering up the body and loading it into the ambulance nearby. Looking back to the stairs where he fell a large pool of blood had already started running down the steps like a crimson river through a field. _This is crazy..._ He thought to himself as the police started ushering people away, occasionally shouting out "There's nothing to see here!", but he couldn't help it. He had to stay and watch.

"Hey you!" A voice broke his silent gaze at the blood making him jump a little. "Get outta here there's nothing for you to see!"

He watched a moment more as the sirens of the ambulance whizzed by him. Shaking the man turned away and started walking back home, eyes glued to the ground. "Why... why am I shaking...? Is this... fear? No... it's something else..."

Upon reaching his home he walked through the door and kicked it shut before traipsing to the bathroom, turning on the taps and splashing cold water on his face trying to shake the images from his mind. "This is not God's doing... No this is something else... It wasn't just a brain hemorrhage either... It MUST have been something else..."

He leaned on the sink and tried to think of any and all logical reasons as to WHY that man died the way he did. But, for some reason only one thing came to mind... "KIRA..." Silently he shook his head and smacked his cheeks. "No no don't be ridiculous, KIRA is dead... Or gone... But, what if... KIRA came back?"

A small smile stretched across his face at his own words. "Heh, listen to yourself..." He muttered, then spoke again as if answering himself. "So you hear what you're saying? KIRA? Haha!" He looked at the empty sink in front of him and continued to laugh at himself.

"... Why am I laughing?" He suddenly asked the air around him. "And what's with this smile?" He looked up still leaning on the sink and began to play with his expressions in the mirror before dismissing his craziness, walking out of the bathroom into his bedroom and throwing himself into his bed. However, the thought that KIRA could have returned stayed with him.

"The KIRA I remember lacked something and he killed people with heart attacks but THAT? That was far beyond anything He would have done... No KIRA hasn't returned... This is someone new..." Slowly he closed his eyes and the smile from moments ago returned to his face as sleep started to take over him. "Ha... A second generation, THAT'S what this is..."  
>_<p> 


End file.
